The Angel & The Demon
by xxTinaSparrow
Summary: With a strong dislike for how Sonic treats Amy, Shadow tells her she deserves better. Looking into Shadow's eyes, which yell at her to run away, Amy feels sparks. Soon enough, she finds out he is called 'the devil himself.' Can Amy and Shadow be together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hihi! New story, woo! Another to the many I'm writing, haha.**

**Well, let me know what you think?**

_**Chapter One**_

I watched the clock as it hit twelve o'clock. It was officially midnight. I picked up my phone to see if I had any missed messages or calls. Nothing.

He forgot. He really forgot about my birthday, my sixteenth birthday. What kind of boyfriend forgets his girlfriend's birthday? I felt a tear escape my eye and slide down my cheek as I set my phone back on my black night stand, which hid perfectly in the darkness.

I laid down in my bed, pulling my covers up over my cold body. I grabbed my blue stuffed animal I made seven years ago, and closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep.

"_It is sunny out, a chance of clouds later today with a high of eleven deg-"_

I threw my hand on the sleep button of my alarm clock. It was three minutes past eight. I always set my alarm the minute the weather came on the radio. Without it, I would either overdress, or underdress.

I opened my eyes to the bright sun shining through my window. Well, at least the radio was right, it was sunny.

I stretched my arms as I sat up, getting a bit of a head rush. Gosh, I was tired. I shouldn't have waited so late for Sonic to with me a happy birthday. I should have known he wouldn't, he's the most forgetful person I've ever known.

I shook my head as I stood up, slipping my feet into my pink fuzzy slippers. Forgetful or not, he should at least have the decency to remember his girlfriend's birthday. Especially her sweet sixteen.

I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. _Great_. I had bags under my eyes. They weren't _that_ noticeable, or big, but they were there. It'll be great when I talk to him, he'll know I stayed up, waiting.

I grabbed the pink elastic from my wrist and put my hair up in a quick, messy bun. I didn't care much about how my hair looked, or anything else, for that mater. I wasn't fake, I wouldn't hide who I was behind makeup, or whatever all the girls spent hours doing every morning.

I walked back to my room and took off my blue cotton pajamas which had white snowflakes all over. opened the bottom left drawer of my dresser. I pulled out the first pair of jeans I found: black flare jeans. I opened the next drawer up and pulled out my favorite plain black v-neck t-shirt. I'm not sure what makes the shirt so special, I just liked it. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

"Good morning," I greeted my brother, Scourge, as I passed him in the hallway.

"Hi," he mumbled as he headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes, and continued making my way downstairs to the kitchen. I got out a frying pan and set it on the stove, turning it on high. I walked over the fridge and pulled out a pound of bacon, and put it on the counter. I searched the rack of knives for one appropriate for cutting bacon. I found a small smooth edged knife, and cut the bacon in half. I wrapped up one half, and put it in the fridge for another day, and put the other half in the frying pan.

"Bacon again?" Scourge muttered, sitting down at the table.

"If you would buy something other than bacon for once, we could have something else. Maybe eggs?"

"You're the girl, why don't you go shopping? Aren't you supposed to love it?"

I laughed. "You're so sexist," I said under my breath. "I get to do the cooking. You get to buy what you want me to cook, unless you want me to buy everything you hate?"

"Whatever. Is the bacon almost done?"

"Yeah, give it another minute." I turned the bacon, examining them all. I took the few that were done, and set them on the plate. "Here," I set the plateful of bacon in front of Scourge. I walked back over to the stove, and put the remaining pieces of bacon on a plate, and turned off the stove.

I began walking over to the table, when Scourge walked in front of me, taking my plate.

"Hey!" I shouted, after him. He just kept walking out of the room and up the stairs.

I sighed. Great. I walked back to the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of bread. What a fulfilling breakfast. I glanced over at the clock on the stove. Eight thirty-four. I had eleven minutes to get to school. I folded up the piece of bread, and shoved it in my mouth. Looking down at my feet, I realized I had no socks. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and opened the top right drawer of my dresser, and pulled out a pair of white ankle socks. I sat down on my bed, and put them on, then ran back downstairs to get my shoes. Leaning against the front door for balance, I put my converse on.

"Finally," I sighed, opening the door.

"Forgetting something?" Scourge said, as he slipped by me, throwing something at me.

I screamed, and put my hands over my face, protecting myself. Something fell at my feet, without hitting me. I looked down, to see my backpack. "Thank you," I said, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah, just get in the car."

I nodded, and walked over to the passenger side of Scourge's perfectly clean and shiny black Porsche.

He revved the engine, before backing out, and speeding down the road to school.

We arrived at the school at exactly eight forty-four. One minute before the bell rang. "Thanks!" I shouted, as I left his car, running towards the school. I opened the front doors just as the bell rang. I hurried to my first class. Math.

Someone in the class once said the brain doesn't fully process things before ten A.M. For some reason, I'd like the believe that. I could just not be a morning person, but I like the thought of my brain not fully working until ten, or maybe I just hate math so much, I'd use any excuse for not getting an A.

I walked in the door of my math class not even a second before the bell rang. I sighed with relief.

The teacher looked up, just in time to see me walk in before the bell rang. "You're lucky Ms. Rose," he mumbled, putting his head back down, focusing on the papers he was writing on.

I took my seat at the back of the room, and took out my math book, ready for whatever the teacher was going to lecture us about.

After two minutes, and three late students, the teacher locked the door, not letting anyone else in. Who ever didn't make in would get a zero.

The teacher began today's lesson on cross multiplying. I zoned out, mindlessly writing down everything that got written on the board. My mind was focused on something a little more attention grabbing: Sonic.

Did he really forget my birthday, or was it just an act? Unless he forgot how much I hate surprises and parties, he wouldn't throw me a surprise party, would he? I was already having a small get together in just two days. Either way he forgot something. Was he really that forgetful?

No, forgetful is forgetting where you put your glasses. Forgetting your girlfriend's birthday is careless. He didn't care. Did he ever?

I looked up at the clock on the right side of the room, above the door. It was only a minute or two away from ten-ten... The end of class. Where did the time go? I gathered my books into a small pile, and slid them into my backpack. The bell rang, and I headed to my second class. Science.

The only good thing about Science class was that my best friend, Cream, was in the class with me. I almost ran into class, too eager to talk to Cream. I sat in my seat, in the dead centre of the room. Others slowly started coming in the room during the remaining minute. Eventually, the cream coloured rabbit I've been waiting for entered the room. I smiled as she sat down beside me.

"Did he... say it?" She asked, cautiously.

I shook my head no, knowing she was asking about Sonic wishing me a happy birthday. She didn't think he would, no one did.

"I'm sorry," she gave me a quick hug.

"It's fine. I've decided he doesn't care, I mean, that's the only excuse he could possibly have. So, I'm breaking up with him."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet. I somehow left the house a little late, but, come on, this is Sonic

we're talking about. He doesn't remember or care about anything. At all."

"I guess you're right. I thought he would have remembered. It was your very special day. He doesn't deserve you, Amy," she threw her arms around me one again.

"We all thought so," I whispered, trying my best not to sound sad.

The teacher walked in, and everyone stopped talking and sat down. Mr. Star was the strictest teacher I'd ever known. As much as I hate how strict he is, I have to admit how much I admire him. He does _not_ put up with _any _bullshit.

I pulled out my science books, and tried to pay attention. I just couldn't get my mind off of Sonic.

The bell rang, signalizing that it was lunch. I looked over at Cream, worriedly. It was time to face Sonic.

Cream gave me a comforting look, "it'll be alright. I got your back!"

I smiled, wrapping my arm around her, giving her half of an awkward hug. "Alright, let's go." I stood up with my backpack slung over my left shoulder.

I walked down the hallway to my locker, where I usually met Sonic everyday at lunch. I put my backpack in my locker, and closed my door. Right on time, Sonic was casually leaning against the locker beside mine, smiling. "Hi," I said, unable to think of anything more intelligent.

"Sup?" he winked.

"Why didn't you call me yesterday?" I locked my locker, and turned to face him, ready for the argument that was going to give everyone something to talk about.

"Was I supposed to?"

I looked at Cream, trying to fight to almost unstoppable urge to slap Sonic across the face.

"Want me to go?" she whispered.

"Meet you in the cafeteria in a few?"

Cream nodded, turning to walk away.

I sighed, facing Sonic again. "You don't even know what yesterday was, do you?"

He shrugged, looking completely confused.

"It was my birthday. My stupid sixteenth birthday. Thanks for remembering!" I turned around, beginning to walk away from him. He really had no idea. He didn't care, and he completely forgot. There was no valid excuse for such a thing, so I didn't even want to waste my time to give him a chance to explain.

Of course, he caught up to me in no time. "Amy, I-I'm so sorry. I got caught up in wa-"

"I _don't_ want to hear it, Sonic. Save it for someone who cares. I'm done. You forget too much. I've never, _ever_, met anyone as forgetful as you, except, you aren't forgetful. You just downright don't care. Never have, never will. That's not something I'm willing to put up with. Goodbye," I shrugged, walking off.

"You don't deserve that," a voice said.

I turned around to see a black and red hedgehog that looked almost identical to Sonic. Everything looked the same, except for the colour, of course. He was leaning against the wall, with one leg up on the wall, his arms crossed and his head was slightly turned down, but not enough to completely hide his face.

"What?" I completely forgot what he had said. He was _so_ gorgeous. His red eyes were yelling at to run away, but I didn't listen. The gorgeousness of them weren't allowing me to go anywhere, even thought he wasn't looking at me.

"What happened with Sonic. You don't deserve that."

"Oh. Um, well, yeah, it's a tough life, but somebody's gotta do it, you know?"

"I never fall in love," he said simply with a small smile appearing on his lips.

"What's your name?"

He lifted his head, looking into my eyes. "Shadow."

_Woah. What was that?_ I felt as though I had gotten shocked. Something inside of me just clicked when he looked at me. I didn't know what it was, but I felt attached to him. I was dumbstruck. I didn't know what to say.

"I gotta go," he started walking the opposite direction I had been walking in before.

_That was weird_. I shrugged whatever had just happened off, and continued making my way to the cafeteria to meet up with Cream. I had quite a lot to tell her.

After walking down the stairs, getting a few weird looks, I awkwardly made my way through the crowd to get to the cafeteria. Stupid people, why do they gather around in the foyer?

I immediately spotted Cream sitting at the table we always sit to. It was at the back of the room, the closest table to the doors.

"You will not _believe_ what happened!" I almost shouted, sitting down at the table.

"What?" Cream said with parts of her sandwich flying out of her mouth.

"Well, I broke up with Sonic, obviously, but on my way here a hedgehog named _Shadow_ stopped me, said I don't deserve what Sonic did. When he looked at me... I felt so... Wow," I sighed, in a complete daze. I didn't know how to describe what I felt, it was too amazing and unreal. How do you describe something like that?

"You mean that black and red hedgehog?"

"Yeah, him. Why?"

"He's... dangerous. People say he's the devil himself. No one is more evil than he is."

"Come on, Cream, you don't really think he's that mean, do you? Have you even met him?"

She shook her head, "no, but people-"

"Who cares what people say?" I interrupted her. "If you've never met him, you shouldn't judge him. You wouldn't like it if people said something like that about you, would you?"

Sighing, Cream gave up. "I guess, but just be careful around him just in case, alright?"

"Whatever floats your boat," I let out a small giggle.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Sonic remained off my mind as it was now too occupied thinking about Shadow.

"I just can't get him off my mind," I told Cream, shutting my locker.

"You guys must have _really_ hit a spark. You haven't stopped smiling all day!"

"I know! It's sort of driving me crazy. I want to talk to him again," I opened the door which led outside.

"I'm sure you will soon. Who wouldn't want to strike up a conversation with you?"

About to object to that, the black and red hedgehog known as Shadow suddenly stepped in front of me. "Can I take you home?"

"It's not a very short walk."

"Then let's drive."

"You can drive?"

"Yeah, I'm awesome."

I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't know if he was trying to be funny, or if he was naturally conceited, but it was cute either way. "Alright," I agreed. "Cream, I'll call you tonight?"

She nodded, smiling. I knew I wasn't going to head the end of this for quite a long time.

"Let's go," I told Shadow, following him as he led me to his car. Or, truck.

He stopped walking as he approached a _big_ black truck. It was huge. "This is _yours_?" I asked, completely surprised.

He nodded, smiling. "Like it?"

"Like it? It's amazing!" I've always had a thing for black trucks. Especially big ones, they're fun.

"Well that's good," he opened the passenger door for me.

I smiled, as I tried climbing into the truck. It would take at least two of me to be able to get in the truck without dragging myself up by pulling on the seats. I blushed as I heard Shadow silently chuckling at my horrible attempt to get in his truck.

As I finally managed to sit properly in his truck, Shadow closed the door and walked over to the driver's side.

"I hope you don't mind," Shadow said, starting the car. "I'm a wild driver."


	2. Chapter 2

"Slow down!" I yelled at Shadow, who was going about a billion miles per hour.

"I'm not going that fast," he argued.

"You're speeding!"

"You mean like this?" he floored it, smiling.

I got pushed back in my seat as the sudden burst of speed hit me. Horrified he was going to kill us,

I pulled onto my seatbelt to lock it, and covered my eyes.

Shadow chuckled, "so where do you live?"

I looked at him. He was flooring it, and he didn't even know where he was going? What kind of

dangerous psycho does that? "Go straight at this intersection, take a right, then a left," I said simply, not wanting to ruin our first few minutes together.

Shadow sped through the intersection, then made a sharp right turn, but slowed down to make the

left.

Thank goodness. "Okay, now make another right, take the first left and my house will be the fourth

on the right."

Shadow made a smooth left right turn, into my subdivision. He took the first left, and stopped the

car just outside my house.

"You could have warned me," I told him, unbuckled my seatbelt.

"About my driving?"

I nodded.

"I told you I was wild."

"That's not wild, that's, argh! I can't believe I'm still alive, and you didn't get pulled over!"

He laughed, "it's amazing how many people say that. Am I really that bad?"

"You're not bad. You're just a little..." I paused, trying to find the right word. I didn't want to

say crazy or anything along those lines, with what people think of him, he might think I think those

things, too. "Wild," I finally finished. I felt a smile appear on my own lips.

"That's the best compliment I think I've ever gotten about my driving."

"Really?" It would be nice of someone said something nice about his driving, even of they didn't

mean it.

"Yes. Everyone else has lied," he leaned in close to me. I could feel his breath as he spoke,

"either you're the best liar I've ever seen, or you have a high tolerance for wild things," the

corner of his mouth pulled up into quite the sexy half smile.

"You should see me drive sometime," I joked. I've never driven a day in my life. I would probably

fall into a ditch, in a lake, or off a cliff. Possibly even all three. Knowing me, I'd find a way.

"I'd love to. Maybe next time you could drive me home."

I suddenly heard a knock coming from behind me. I turned to see the blue hedgehog who forgot my

birthday standing outside Shadow's truck, with his hand pressed against the window.

I sighed.

He lifted up his other hand which held a bundle of roses.

"Don't take him back," Shadow whispered.

I looked at him. He was frowning. His eyes had a mixture of sadness and anger. "I never will," I

gave a small smile.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"Sure," my smile grew bigger.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at eight thirty."

"Can't wa-" I got interrupted by Sonic knocking on the window again. Closing my eyes, I let out a

bigger, frustrated sigh. "Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." I opened the door, and jumped out.

"See ya," Shadow said just before I closed the door. I waved as he drove away.

"What was that about? Why were you with _him_?" Sonic asked, offering me the red roses.

I took the roses, and grabbed the lighter that I always carried with me out of my pocket. I lit the roses on fire, and dropped them to the ground. A few roses couldn't make up for forgetting my birthday. "None of your business," I told him, walking over to my house.

"Why did you do that?"

I turned around to see Sonic standing with the burnt roses in his hands. He looked so hurt. If I wasn't so mad at him, I might've felt bad.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to fix things."

"Fix things? There's nothing to fix. Sonic, you forgot my birthday. Didn't you understand what I

meant earlier? We're over. Done. History. I'm sorry, but you don't care." I opened my front door, and walked in my apple smelling house. I closed and locked the door.

"What was that about?"

I jumped, turning around. To my complete surprise, Scourge was standing before me. "How did you get here?"

"I drove?"

"You couldn't have been faster than Shadow..." Scourge was a safe driver. Shadow was so fast and

wild.

"What did you just say?"

"Uh... You couldn't have been faster than Shadow?"

"Shadow? Shadow Robotnik?"

I nodded, "yep, that's him."

"What were you doing with Shadow Robotnik? Don't you know he's psycho?"

"Not you too!" I rolled my eyes. "He's not bad. At all. Get to know him!"

"I did, three years ago. We were best friends. Let's just say he became mean. No, he became evil. He's still evil, if not worse."

"So... you're saying Shadow is a bad person, and will never change?"

"Yes! Couldn't you tell by his driving? He's a bad driver and a bad person."

I laughed, "you're a good driver, but you're an ass. Explain that!"

"Just stay away from him, alright? I don't want to have to go kick his ass," with that, he walked upstairs to his room.

"Well, let's see if I do," I turned around and flung the front door open.

I was completely taken off guard as I saw Shadow standing right in front of me. Did he hear

everything?

"Hey," he said, rather casually.

"What did you hear?" I unthinkingly blurted out.

"About what?" he cocked his head slightly to the side.

A wave of relief washed over me. "Never mind," I smiled.

He chuckled, "alright. Wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure, " I stepped outside, Shadow and I were now only inches apart. I closed the door behind me.

"Where do you wanna go?"

As if someone had burnt him, he quickly jumped backwards. "I, uh," was all he said. He just stood

there, frowning. Out of nowhere, he turned around and started running away.

"Shadow?" I stood at my doorstep, watching as he ran out of sight. What did I do?

"Don't waste your time on him. He'll always be like that." I heard Scourge's voice coming from above me.

I took a few steps forward, and looked up at the house to see him leaning out of his window, casually eating a chocolate bar.

I shook my head, "he probably remembered he had somewhere important to go. Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions."

"I'm not jumping. I know him. He'll act cool one second, the next he'll be gone. Any plans you made will be ruined. He'll stand you up _all the time_." Scourge went back in the house, closing the window.

I sighed, about to go in the house myself.

"He's right," a voice said.

I turned around to see Sonic. Of course. "What do you want now?"

He handed me a heart shaped box. I opened it to see chocolates.

I looked up to see his smiling face. I shook my head, trying to figure out how to get him to leave me alone without being too mean. I was never one to be mean. "Thank you, but this doesn't change anything," I managed.

"I'm sorry, Amy, please forgive me."

"Okay, I forgive you, but you don't get another chance. You forget _everything_. My birthday was just over the line."

"I won't forget anything ev-"

"I know," I interrupted, taking a step back, "you won't forget because there's nothing to remember now. I'm sorry, but it's over." I quickly opened the door, almost running into the house, quickly shutting it behind me.

"That's how you do it," Scourge said, suddenly in front of me. "Reject him and keep the chocolates!" he took the heart shaped box of chocolates from my hand and headed back upstairs.

I rolled my eyes, and headed up the stairs. Could today get any weirder?

Forgetting about everything else, I laid down on my bed. _I need a nap!_ I got comfortable under my blankets, and closed my eyes.

"_Today there is going to be rain all day. A low of only three -"_

I turned my alarm clock off, and looked out my window. Rain. Dammit. I sighed.

Rainy days were always my favorite days, the sound of the rain was so peaceful. However, whenever it rained, it was always a bad day. Today Shadow was supposed to pick me up for school, a rainy day is the last thing I need.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked in the mirror. No bags, today.

I yawned. Damn, I slept for a _long_ time.

I walked back into my room and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt, and a pair of white socks.

After getting dressed, I searched my room for a hoodie to wear.

Not finding anything, I was about to give up until a blue sweater in the corner of my room, behind my door caught my eye.

"Sonic," I whispered. I walked over to the sweater and picked it up, examining it. It was definitely Sonic's. I lifted it up to my face, and breathed in the scent. It smelled just like him. Without so much as a second though, I put his sweater on. I'd have to give it back to him sometime, why not wear it until I see him?

I smiled at the memories wearing Sonic's sweater brought back. All the times we would spend hours together, and I'd get cold so he'd always give me _this_.

_Stop it, Amy. Sonic is history, you're getting involved with Shadow now._

I shook off all the thoughts of Sonic, and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Scanning the cupboards, I didn't feel like doing a lot of word this morning. I grabbed a bowl, some milk and the box of lucky charms. I put the milk and the lucky charms in the bowl and put them back where they belonged, before sitting down at the table.

"Where's mine?" Scourge asked, standing at the other side of the table.

"Get it yourself," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Fine," Scourge replied, walking into the kitchen, getting his own breakfast - for once.

I finished the last big of cereal, and put the bowl in the kitchen sink. "When are you gonna leave?" I asked Scourge, watching him as he put milk in the bowl.

"What time is it?"

I looked over at the stove to check the time. "Twenty after."

"Fifteen minutes, more or less," he shrugged. "Aren't you hitching a ride with psycho?"

"He's not psycho, he's just misunderstood," I said defensively. "And, it's raining."

"You don't still believe rain causes bad days, do you?" he scoffed.

"Maybe..." I walked out the kitchen, heading back up to my room, ending the conversation.

I grabbed my brush off my dresser and ran in through my hair a few times, making my hair nice and smooth.

I put my bush back down, and sat on my bed, putting my shoes on.

As if right on cue, I heard someone knocking on the door. I ran down the stairs yelling "bye, Scourge," before opening the door to see Shadow.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I breathed. His smile was so breathtaking.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Oh, by the way. These were here when I got here," he held up a bundle of red roses.

I took the roses, noticing a note. I unfolded it, and read it: _Amy. These are just some more roses since the other ones got pretty burned. Love, Sonic_.

I shook my head, and threw them on the ground in front of me. "Thanks, but they're garbage," I smiled.

"Aright," Shadow said, his smile smug. He must know who they were from. We started walking towards his truck, I stomped on the roses as I passed them. Shadow opened the car door for me, again.

"Thank you," I smiled, climbing into his huge truck.

"Anytime," Shadow winked, before closing the door and walking to the other side of the truck to get in.

"Amy!" I heard a familiar voice call. My eyes widened as I saw who had called me. _Not now,_ I shook my head.

Rainy days really were my cursed days. No doubt about it.

**A/N: hehe, poor Amy, she's got an obsessive ex, and no one approves of her new guy... [x**

**Review?[:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"_Get lost,_" I spat at Sonic through gritted teeth. The last thing I wanted, or needed, was Sonic. Especially when today was supposed to be with Shadow, not him.

"No, Amy. I love you. We can't -"

"Sonic, right? Yeah, leave Amy the fuck alone. She said get lost," Shadow snapped at Sonic.

I didn't know why, but Shadow getting mad like that was... _hot_.

"Butt out, you."

The way Sonic spoke to Shadow was more like a wimpy five year old. Shadow sounded like a man. It was amazing watching the two, and comparing.

"No. Why don't you 'butt out' of our lives. Amy dumped your pathetic ass. Get over it." Shadow suddenly revved the engine, causing Sonic to jump back, and sped off.

"Wow," I breathed.

"What?" Shadow looked over at me, smiling.

"Your words," was all I could say.

"What about 'em? You don't have a problem with my swearing, do you?"

"No! Not at all," I smiled.

"That's good. A girl who likes wild rides _and_ doesn't mind bad words. I could get used to you."

I laughed, "what if I did have a problem?"

"Well, then I guess I'd have to do you the honors of leaving. I don't watch my language. For anyone."

"What makes you think leaving would be honorable?"

Shadow smiled, saying nothing more.

**-x-x-**

"Hey Cream!" I greeted as I caught up to my favorite bunny.

"Hey, Amy!"

"I'll cath up with you later," Shadow whispered before running off.

I smiled. "What's up?"

"I'm going crazy. I don't think I'm going o pass the math test!"

I froze. "Math test?" Why wasn't I aware of any math test?

"Don't you ever listen? Days ago the teacher told us about it!"

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. "I, uh, guess not. Oh well. It's just one test. I'll make up or it later!"

"If you say so. It's wort a lot of marks, though."

**-x-x-**

"I definitely failed," I announced, sitting down at the table in the cafeteria.

"Me too," Cream sighed. "Um. Are you still having around Shadow?"

I nodded, unable to say anything, as I was stuffing my face with my sandwich.

"There's something you should know about him..."

"What is it?"

"Don't get mad at me, alright?"

I nodded.

"Okay, well. Rumor has it that he's a murderer. It's not a proven fact or anything, but there are some pretty unignorable facts."

"Like what?" I didn't believe one word that Cream was saying, but I was curious.

"Well, he dated this girl for a few weeks. She cheated on him, and she was never seen again. Things like that have happened a few times.

**-x-x-**

"Shadow!" I called, trying to catch up with the black and red hedgehog.

He didn't turn around, or acknowledge me in any way.

"Shadow," I panted as I finally caught up to him. "Why didn't you hear me?"

... Still nothing.

"Shadow? What's wrong, why aren't you talking to me?"

Silence.

"What did I do? Please tell me.. Talk to me!"

He kept on walking, as if he hadn't even been hearing me.

"Is it about the rumors?"

"What rumors?" he finally spoke.

"You don't know?"

"I stopped paying attention to rumors months ago. It's all fucking bullshit," he stopped walking, and faced me.

"So... You didn't kill your ex's?"

Shadow stood there, giving me the scariest look I have ever seen.

**A/N: hey, guys! I'm so sorry this is so short. It's only 564 words l: I can't believe how I went from around 2k worded chapters, to less than 600 words D:**

**...I needed to update, but I wasn't totally sure what to write, soooo... I just did this.**

**I know it ain't much, but, with what I have planned, it works perfectly, AND, you have a little background info on Shadow... Wether it's true or not.. Who knows :]**

**LOL, did anyone notice I didn't put "Chapter Two" anywhere on the last chapter? Oops!**

_& I have some news!_

_I'm going to be updating my stories based on how many reviews I get. Whichever story gets the most, is the one I'll update first._

_So, __**review**__?__ [:_

Thank you all! [:

–xxTinaSparrow


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Shadow's death look suddenly turned into a fit of laughter. His laughs boomed all throughout the

hallways of the school.

After what seemed like a thousand years, Shadow finally caught his breath and stopped laughing. "You

think I killed my ex? Oh, that's golden. This is the crazy bullshit people make up. My ex moved away. The only reason she told me she cheated on me was because she didn't want to leave then have me find out from someone else. I didn't kill or hurt anybody. Ever." He walked away, leaving me in the hallway, as if I didn't exist anymore.

**-x-x-**

"Amy!"

I groaned. Sure, it was nice having Sonic finally learning to pay attention to me, but not after I left him. Especially when I was getting into Shadow, which is who I was trying to catch up to. I did _not_ need Sonic tagging along.

Ignoring Sonic, I jumped in front of Shadow and smiled. "Hello!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "shouldn't you be running away from _him_?" he turned around and stared at Sonic who was standing about ten feet away from us, holding a rose in his hand.

I rolled my eyes, "no. We're over."

"He doesn't think so. Maybe you should go remind him," he shrugged by me, and walked away. Again.

I watched him walk away, completely dumbstruck. What was wrong with him? Did I do something?

"See, we don't need him. We got each other," Sonic handed me the rose.

"We? Sonic, there is no 'we' anymore. You forgot my birthday, along with a million other things. We're over." Maybe Sonic's presence was what made Shadow leave?

"Come on, Ames. You don't mean that. It was just a silly mistake, we all make 'em."

"No, Sonic, it wasn't 'just a silly mistake,' it was a mistake no committed guy makes. Thanks for making everything clear to me."

_Be careful, Amy. Don't hurt him_, I reminded myself. I sighed, walking away.

Of course, Sonic followed, keeping up with my pace easily. "Amy, please. I'm sorry. What more do you want? Just forgive me and let's move on."

"Sonic, it's not..." _Don't hurt him_, I repeated in my head. "It's just not that simple."

"Why not? We can bring back all the -"

"No, Sonic, we can't," I interrupted. Why didn't he get it? He never cared before, why now? "It's. Not. That. Simple," I said slowly, trying to get it to go into his hollow head. "I'm sorry, Sonic. We're over."

**-x-x-**

I walked outside, expecting to get a ride from the bus driver. Instead, Shadow had his truck parked outside the doors, holding up the busses. I smiled.

"Need a ride?" he asked, grinning. He opened the passenger door for me.

"Sure," I returned the smile as I climbed into his big truck.

He closed my door, and walked around the truck to get in. He drove off, and we were greeted with

silence.

"So," I said, finally breaking the silence. "I thought you were avoiding me?"

"I was," he responded simply.

I frowned. That wasn't the answer I was looking for, but I guess he got extra points for saying the truth.

"You look puzzled."

My frown got deeper as Shadow chuckled. "I am. Why were you avoiding me? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything."

"Then -"

"Don't worry about it," all friendliness in his voice disappeared.

"Are you going to keep avoiding me?'

"Probably."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it," he repeated, turning into my driveway.

"Is it Sonic?"

"No. Amy, please. Just don't worry about it," he was gripping the steering wheel tightly. It looked like it would snap at any given moment.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright," I opened the door, hopped out, and closed it without another word.

Shadow backed the car out, and sped off again.

**-x-x-**

"I don't get it," I said, flopping down on my bed.

"I think that's good," Cream said, spinning around on my chair, "he's dangerous. You shouldn't be around him."

I sighed, "there's something about him, though. It's different..."

"Danger?"

"No," I smiled, "something good. Something special."

"Amy, please," Cream stopped spinning, and looked at me, "tell me you're not falling for him."

"I... I don't know if I can."

"Amy! He's a demon! He's evil, dangerous, horrible! He killed -"

"No one," I interrupted her, sitting up. "His ex moved away. He got word just before she had to leave. Cream, how would you like it if someone made up such horrible lies about you? What's said about him isn't true."

"How do you know?"

"Shadow told me."

"You trust him?"

I shrugged, "well, yeah. I mean, why not? He hasn't given me a reason not to."

"He's been avoiding you... maybe he doesn't want to kill you..."

"Cream!" I tried to sound angry that she would think like that, but I ended up laughing. Shadow even

thinking about killing me was just... insane. "Shadow'd never do that. He's probably got a good reason. Besides, he didn't leave me stranded after school. He drove me home."

"Maybe he's going to get in an 'accident' and -"

"Cream, come on! Have a little faith in the guy. He's not that bad, at all. There's a good guy deep down."

"I don't know, Amy. He's just so... creepy."

"You only think that because of the rumors."

**-x-x-**

"Hi," I said, walking beside Shadow.

"Why do you keep talking to me?"

Ouch. "Should I not?"

"You shouldn't have so much faith in me," he smirked, "I really _am _dangerous."

Faith? He sounded like he knew about the conversation I had with Cream last night... "How did you?" was all I managed to say, uncertain of the situation.

"Like I said before, don't worry about it."

I sighed, "why not? Why are you acting so... weird?"

"Weird? How do you know this isn't my normal? Or maybe I'm just trying not to kill you," he chuckled

before walking into his next class.

Had he really heard?

... Did he also know what I said about loving him?

**A/N: 'Ello!**

**I haven't updated in 18 days. So sorry!**

**Anyways, with Christmas coming up, I probably won't be updating until after the holidays.**

**... Then again, it might not be until 2012 D: My dumbass "brother" is bringing his son over for a few weeks. Guess who gets to babysit while he's getting high? **

**I'll try to update again ASAP , but no promises as to when that may be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"You really think he heard?" Cream asked, trying to sound completely calm, but the terror in her voice was noticeable. Very noticeable.

I nodded, "I know he did. If you heard what he said, oh boy, you wouldn't doubt it for even a second."

"He's so scary," she whispered.

"Hello ladies," a voice said. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shadow," I breathed, as I saw the black and red hedgehog sitting beside me.

"Who's so scary?" he asked with a smug grin on his face.

"I... I... Y- I mean... I, um, gotta go." Cream stuttered, standing up. "Bye!" she said before running away.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Forget her."

"Alright," Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"You know," I sighed, "you're _very_ confusing."

"How so?"

"One minute you're telling me to stay away, the next, you're talking to me as if nothing ever happened. What's with you?"

"I'm dangerous."

"I don't think so." I put my hand on his. I felt... sparks.

He immediately pulled his hand away. "Don't do that."

"Why?"

"I told you -"

"No. You gave me some stupid excuse. I want a reason."

"You're falling for me."

I frowned. "Why do you know that? Were you following me?"

"You shouldn't be near me."

"You keep coming to me."

"Consider me stupid," he stood up, about to walk away again.

"No," I stood up, stopping him.

He turned around, and looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

Most of the people in the cafeteria were now staring at us. "Why haven't I seen you around before the day after my birthday?"

"I keep a low profile."

"Well, stop. Let's go out, and just... hang out, sometime."

"Why?"

I pursed my lips. There was no point in creating some lie. He already knew I was falling for him. Damn stalker. "I just want to know you more."

"But you're falling for me."

"So what?"

"I don't get involved with people who fall for me."

"Why?"

"Stop saying that word."

"Okay. How come?"

He gave me a look which indicated he didn't find my synonym very funny.

I shrugged, "I didn't use _that_ word."

He sighed. "I don't fall in love."

"Wh... How come?"

"Don't say that, either. You ask too many questions."

"Alright, explain further."

Shadow rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but slightly smile. "I just don't," he answered simply. "You can't say that one, either."

"Go on."

He sighed. Clearly he didn't think I was smart enough to come up with so many ways of asking 'why.' "Love is for... stupid people."

I grinned, "you told me to consider you stupid."

"I meant for that one thing."

"Either way, you're stupid."

"Love is for... for fuck's sake, I just don't."

I didn't know why, but I somehow found it attractive how Shadow wasn't afraid to swear in front of me. Nothing was censored, or replaced. He said what he wanted, how he wanted. "Tell me why, Shadow. What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Something must have. You can't tell me to stay away from you while you keep coming to me."

Shadow said nothing.

"Say it," I whispered.

"No."

"Say it," I repeated, stepping towards him.

"No," he stepped backwards.

I kept stepping towards him until I had him backed into a wall. "Say it."

"No."

"You know you want to."

"No. I don't."

"Would you rather I say it?"

"Don't."

"Then you say it," I hit his shoulder. "Say what we both already know."

"Don't push me," he whispered.

"Then say it."

In the next second I was the one cornered against the wall. Shadow's lips were against mine, kissing me roughly, but passionately. Everything was _so_ clear. It was afraid. Very afraid.

After a very short second, he pulled away.

"Say it," I whispered, smiling.

"I love you," he whispered back.

"Was that so hard?"

He just stared at me.

"Alright, I love you too!"

"Hey, get off my girl!" an angry voice suddenly said.

I sighed. "Sonic..." I was going to try to be careful while telling him to get lost... but I had no idea how to be careful anymore. I knew Shadow wanted to do something to him... so, "go kick his ass," I told Shadow with a smile on my face.

"I'd be glad to."

Sonic sped away, Shadow chased after him. I sighed, completely dazed.

"That was... quite a show."

I looked to my right to see Cream, looking very worried.

"It's alright... he loves me."

**The End.**

**A/N: Sorry, if this is a little... blah? I had a plan for this story, but I restored my phone while my brain was turned off ~ I didn't save any of my notes. While I spent that stretch of time writing Dear Death Diary, I forgot everything about my other stories ._. I also wanted to end this, so, hehe, this is what happened.**

**Anyways, hope y'all liked it.. [x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, you guys are right. I can't end this like that. I can easily write three stories. So, after I got a few reviews, I sat on my bed, and stared at a blank document for quite a while, hoping I could think of something to write. Eventually, an idea popped into my head. It's about time.**

**So, I'll continue this. **

**Chapter six**

It was a beautiful day.

Not only weather-wise. I was going to spend the day with Shadow. I was so glad that he had finally stopped pushing me away.

Looking out the window, I sighed. The sky was as beautiful as ever, the leaves on the trees were blowing in the gentle breeze, birds were chirping and kids were playing. Today was _definitely _going to be great.

**X**

"How did you find this place?" I asked, staring at everything surrounding us. There were trees as far as the eye could see, except for this one small spot. There was a fairly big tree in the centre of a small, grassy area. It was very private. The perfect place to be when you wanted to be alone. It was small, but not too small. It was perfect. Being with shadow made it even more perfect.

"When there's nothing else to do... you tend to wander. When you wander, you find things."

"You must wander a _lot_... or you got lost. Either way, this place is so amazing for something so small." I was about to sit down on the ground when suddenly something caught my eye. It took me a second to realize what it was... a _spider_.

I let out a high pitched scream as I backed away from the thing. It was big. "Kill it!" I told Shadow from several feet away.

"Kill _what_?"

"That!" I pointed to the disgusting bug crawling on the grass.

"There's nothing there!'

I took a daring step forwards and slightly leaned down. "Right _there_!"

"That little thing?"

"_Little_? Are you crazy? That's huge!"

Shadow rolled his eyes but stomped on the evil spider.

I opened my mouth to thank him, but music started playing.

"Hold on," he mumbled, taking out his phone. "Talk," he demanded into his phone.

I rolled my eyes. He has a great way of answering his phone.

After a short second, he completely froze. He didn't even blink.

I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I didn't want to interrupt his phone call. Besides, I didn't know if whoever was on the other line was still talking or not.

After another minute, Shadow finally moved. He turned his phone off and shoved it back in his pocket. He looked _pissed_. "We're leaving. Now."

"Why, what's wr-"

"_Now,_" he growled. "Let's go."

I shut my mouth and followed behind him as he led the way through all of the trees, back to his car.

We got in, and he revved the engine a few times before speeding off like the madman he was... while driving, anyways.

I remained silent for the whole car ride. I didn't want to risk him yelling at me again. That wasn't the best thing in the world. I let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked, sounding rather annoyed. _Very_ annoyed.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him. "You're sorry?"

He nodded once.

"You're forgiven, but, who called?"

"_She_ called."

"Who's she?"

Shadow suddenly stopped the car. If I didn't have my seat belt on, I would have probably flown through the windshield. "What the _hell_?" I nearly yelled, looking around for something that could have possibly caused him to stop like that.

He was looking straight ahead, his eyes were _very_ wide.

I followed his gaze, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"She's here," he whispered.

**A/N: Now, sorry this was short. It's all I can think of. I've been trying to write this for four days. I wouldn't focus on any other story, I **_**had**_** to do this. Hehe.**

**So, yeah. I'm gonna continue this.** **No promises as to how long it will be - but when it ends, it will be a good (I hope) ending and there will be no unanswered questions, and the story will fit the title. {:**

**I'll try to add at least five more chapters. Maybe more. I'll also try to make them long. [:**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Shadow, seriously. Who is this person you're freaking out about?" I asked. It was almost scary, the way he was so freaked about it.

"No one," he muttered.

Suddenly there was a loud knock coming from the other side of the car. I gasped, looking around. Shadow suddenly let out a low growl. I followed his gaze, outside the window to see a purple cat.

What was so threatening about that?

Shadow slowly put the window down, but said nothing.

"Hey there, Shadsy!" the purple cat squealed.

Shadow growled again.

"Touchy. I don't even get a 'hi' or a hug? You can't even open your door for me?"

Shadow still remained silent.

I took the silence as an opportunity to introduce myself. "Hi!" I waved, leaning forward, so the cat could see me, better. "I'm Amy."

Shadow slowly turned his head to glare at me. I leaned back, lowering my hand.

"Shadow, what's your deal?" the cat nearly laughed. "Amy, it's rad to meet you. I'm Blaze."

I said nothing more, afraid Shadow might react if I did.

"So, how are you two connected?" the cat continued.

Shadow suddenly revved the engine, causing Blaze to jump back.

He drove forward a few feet, and parked at the side of the road. He turned off the car and got out. I followed.

Blaze was sitting on the grass, waiting for us. I didn't understand how Blaze knew what Shadow was doing, or that Shadow knew what Blaze would do.

"Don't do anything stupid," Shadow warned, under his breath.

I nodded. I felt nervous, almost scared. I didn't know why. I felt like I was meeting Shadow's parents, or worse, he was meeting Scourge. I sat down next to the cat, leaving a fair amount of space between us, so Shadow could sit in between us, if he wanted.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" blaze whispered, quickly.

I looked at her, not quite sure of what to say. Who was she? What did she mean?

Shadow suddenly sat down in between Blaze and I. Things had gotten far beyond awkward.

"It's a gorgeous day," Blaze said, after a few minutes.

"It's a stupid day," Shadow muttered.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why are you here?"

"I can see some things never change," the cat jumped up to her feet. "I'd love to stay but I can't. I need to get settled in."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Oh, I don't know. It could be a day, week, month, year, decade. Who knows?" she spin around and waved. "Catch ya later!"

I watched as she skipped out of sight before looking at Shadow.

Before I could say anything, he shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

My eyes narrowed. He was hiding something. I didn't like it. Who was that girl and what was she talking about? "I do. Who was she?"

"Don't worry about it, Amy."

"I won't worry when you tell me what's up. What don't you want me to know?"

Shadow looked at me, shaking his head. "We dated."

"What's so bad about that?"

Shadow stood up, looking at the trees behind us. Something was bothering him...

I stood up, standing beside him, looking into the trees. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Shadow, I'm here," I interrupted, "you can talk to me. You can trust me. What's the worst that could have happened?"

"You shouldn't have so much faith in me. I'm dangerous."

_"You shouldn't have so much faith in me," he smirked, "I really am dangerous."_

_Faith? He sounded like he knew about the conversation I had with Cream last night... "How did you?" was all I managed to say, uncertain of the situation._

_"Like I said before, don't worry about it."_

_I sighed, "why not? Why are you acting so... weird?"_

_"Weird? How do you know this isn't my normal? Or maybe I'm just trying not to kill you," he chuckled_

He had heard that conversation I had with Cream... He didn't even try to hide it. Was he trying to tell me something?

Was his acting strange and mysterious really his normal? Or was he just really trying not to kill me?

_Shadow finally caught his breath and stopped laughing. "You think I killed my ex? Oh, that's golden. This is the crazy bullshit people make up. My ex moved away. The only reason she told me she cheated on me was because she didn't want to leave then have me find out from someone else. I didn't kill or hurt anybody. Ever." _

"It's her!" I blurted out. "She cheated on you."

Shadow looked at me, as if he were entertained. He let out a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"She didn't cheat on me," he looked away from me, back at the trees.

"Then what happened?"

"Have I ever told you not to trust me?"

"No, I don't recall you ever mentioning trust."

"Well, don't ever trust me."

"Why?"

"I lie."

I rolled my eyes, "everyone lies."

"It's not about some little harmless lie. I lie about everything. You don't know me, you know a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

He looked at me, again. "I've never been cheated on."

"You said... What...?"

"Don't worry about it. It's too much to explain, anyways. Let's just go."

I nodded, frowning. Shadow began walking back to his truck, I slowly followed.

"_Psst_!"

I looked up, trying to find whatever made that noise. A certain purple cat caught my eye. She was in a tree... "Wh-"

"Shh! Come here," she whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

I looked at Shadow who was still walking. I looked back up at the cat... she was gone.

I shook my head. I was going insane.

Suddenly something was over my mouth and I was flung against a tree. It took a minute for me to stop struggling, and look to see what was going on.

Blaze was in front of me, looking like she was ready to kill me. "Shh!" she put her index finger up to her mouth.

**A/N: It's so hard to write, when you have no idea what to put down... hmm...**

**Anyways, I have a slight idea as to what I'm going to do with this story... but I'm still stuck on it. **

**~ And, sorry this is so short! ._. It look so long to write just this. I have lots of brainstorming to do!**

**Anyways... Review?[:**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

I wanted to ask the cat what she was doing, but if I did... I was certain she might just kill me. Had I gotten myself onto some sort of death wish? First Shadow was acting weird, or normal, or whatever it was he did, and now Blaze was looking at me as if she'd kill me. I wasn't just worried or a little freaked out, I was scared!

"Amy?" Shadow called, finally noticing I was no longer behind him.

"He'll catch on. Get on," the cat turned around and crouched down, as if she wanted me to jump on her back. Hesitantly, I did what she ordered. She jumped into the tree we were hiding in, and climbed to the top. "Don't make a sound."

I nodded, horrified about the consequences if I did. I was beginning to think Sonic, as bad, stupid, and forgetful as he was, was a lot better than Shadow and this girl. Then again... he was such a handful.

"Blaze!" Shadow shouted, obviously knowing where I was. "I'll knock down every one of these trees if I have to!" He stared looking up at all of the trees. "Amy? Dammit, answer me!"

Was he worried about me? Was he afraid what would happen? Or did he not want me to talk to Blaze? Why was he so mad? I looked over at Blaze. If he was so upset, I should come out of the tree...

She just shook her head. "Stay here. Don't let him see or hear you!" she was about to jump out of the tree, but she turned around to say "isn't this fun?"

I frowned. Was she crazy?

She junk winked, and then jumped to another tree - which wasn't right next to the tree I was on. She was a good jumper - and fast too.

"Blaze!" Shadow looked in the general direction Blaze and I were in. I tried to stay as still as I could. I didn't want to risk moving... I could see him, so if I moved at caught his attention - since I'm pink! he could see me just as easily.

"I warned you," I barely heard him say. He knocked a tree down... He actually knocked a real, tall, tree down... to the ground. That wouldn't freak me out so much, if it wasn't the tree beside mine. "Amy? Where are you?"

I looked around for blaze, but I couldn't find her. I didn't know who I should listen to, and who I should fear more. Shadow was knocking down trees, but Blaze... well, all she really did was give me a death stare. There was no question as to which was worse, so, I stayed silent.

"Amy, answer me!"

I closed my eyes. I was going to cave, soon.

Suddenly I felt a vibration go through the tree. Then I was... falling... backwards... he was breaking the tree! Suddenly Blaze was in front of me, with her back turned towards me. "Get on! Now!"

I did was I was told, and climbed on her, again. She jumped to another tree, and another, and several others. She finally jumped down onto the ground, and began running away, in one direction. She jumped over anything in her path; other people, houses, buildings, trees...

She was fast, though fast was a bit of an understatement.

I turned my head as far as I could without falling off. I managed to see something following us. Rather, some_one_. Shadow. "He's right behind us," I said, knowing she knew who I was talking about.

"That's okay! We probably won't get rid of him. I didn't think we would."

"You didn't? Then why did you do all of this?"

"I thought I'd at least let you see his temper! I know I won't ever get to talk to you, alone."

"We're alone, now."

"Shadow is faster than me and I can't run forever. There's no time to talk."

"If he's faster... why is he _behind_ us?"

"That's because... I don't know," she stopped and turned around, facing Shadow. Even I thought that was stupid. "Why aren't you out running me?"

Without even stopping, Shadow ran by Blaze, and picked me up, turning around to head back to where we were, originally. His speed suddenly fastened by about one hundred percent. Probably only two seconds later, he set me down beside his car.

"Wow," I said, stumbling into the car, for balance. I was blown away by his speed.

"Get in," he ordered before walking around to get in the driver's seat.

I followed yet another order, getting in the car. "What... just happened?"

"Stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

I cringed at his loud, angry voice, but I didn't back down. I wanted answers. "But why!"

"Amy."

"Shadow! Who is she? Why did she want to talk to me? What's going on? Do I not have a right to know?"

"No."

"Give me something to go on!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just drop it, Amy. If I ever think that you should know, I'll tell you. For now, stay out of it."

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared out of the window.

I wasn't allowed to know what had just happened... Shadow said I shouldn't trust him... He was dangerous, that had just been proven to me. He had warned me. Maybe it's about time I listened.

**A/N: Short. I'm sorry. I can't add much more without adding a **_**lot**_** more... Which I'd do, but it's 5am, and I'm so tired, and I said I'd update a story a day... [:**

**~ Next chapter, I **_**promise**_** will be much longer. So much longer, that it **_**might**_** be the last. Probably not, though. Who knows?**

— **I have no idea where I **_**was**_** going with this, but I have a good idea about what I can do with it - I think it's better than whatever I had planned.. Which... I'm pretty sure was nothing LOL.**

**Anyways, review? Let me know I still have readers![=**


End file.
